


狂犬05

by yatta26



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, r21
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatta26/pseuds/yatta26
Summary: ※剧情肉本※abo设定/存在地位不平等暗示※R21观看请注意※人物ooc注意※文风偏丧（不是丧心病狂的丧※接受文学及常识批评，不接受道德批评※禁止私自转载





	狂犬05

早上起床时，似乎什么都没有发生。

大厅依旧整洁有序，仆人和下属也规范整齐，昨天的一切仿佛梦境，枪弹，血迹和尸体，似乎只是臆想出来的事情。

贺天起床后又给莫关山换了药，或许是降温的关系，莫关山有点低烧，缩在被子里不愿意动弹。

“吃完早餐记得把药吃了。”贺天说。

莫关山看着他穿好衣服，难得关心的问了一句:“要出去？”

“嗯，你别乱跑。”贺天说。

莫关山听了这话，没有理他，只是背过身去拉上被子，留给他一个毛茸茸的脑袋。

“你要是再不告诉我就跑出去，我就给你带上项圈关在家里。”

贺天话音刚落，莫关山便猛然坐起来，他看着贺天，挑起嘴角，露出一个嘲讽的笑:“哦？那你不如再买个笼子，把我关在里面如何？”

然后他又侧了侧头，发出一声带着挑衅意味的“汪”。

贺天没有回他，只是从抽屉里拿出一个新手机放在床头柜上，说:“给你买的。”

他想伸手摸摸莫关山，但是被莫关山侧头躲了过去，他的手在空中尴尬的顿了一下，又默默的收回来，说了声“你好好休息”，才离开了。

不该这样的。

莫关山重新钻回被子，他闭着眼睛，却忍不住的回想起来一些往事。

他们在高中初遇，一年相识两年相恋四年异地，而后莫关山大学毕业找工作，贺天则出国深造，异地变成了异国，他们虽然相爱，但裂隙也在这距离中悄无声息的越来越大。

他们矛盾爆发是在莫关山出去旅游的时候。

那会莫关山手机没电，人又有点晕车，在巴士上睡的迷迷糊糊，进入山区恰好又没信号，于是在无意中跟贺天失联了三天。

等手机重新能接到信号的时候，莫关山收到了贺天给他打的六十多通未接来电和三十几条信息，无一例外的都是问他在哪为什么不回消息。

贺天的语气从温柔到焦急，又逐渐暴躁，莫关山急忙给他回了电话，却直接被贺天挂断了。

莫关山以为他有事，便没有再拨回去，把手机调了震动，又安心的在巴士上睡着了。

莫关山回家的时候是半夜，门口模模糊糊的站了一个人影，莫关山吓了一跳，仔细一看才发现是贺天。

那大概是他最快乐的时刻了。

他把行李丢在地上，几乎是连蹦带跑的奔向贺天，他想念贺天的拥抱，还有那温柔的信息素的味道。

但事情的发展远远超出他的预料。

贺天把他按在门上，粗暴的亲吻了他。莫关山嗅到贺天的信息素，不再是温柔的意味，而是像平静的海面下暗涌的洋流，既愤怒，又悲伤。

他们跌跌撞撞的开了门，莫关山被贺天压在沙发上，Alpha的信息素是一道不可反抗的指令，莫关山在这刺激下发了情，被贺天粗暴的做了完全标记。

莫关山知道自己有错，便不挣扎，贺天要怎样他都顺从，反正他迟早都要被贺天标记，晚一点早一点都无所谓。

但这顺从并没有换来和好如初的谅解。

贺天越发的强横了。

莫关山不是那种传统意义上的温顺又听话的Omega，贺天的专制是一道枷锁，让他在这小小的圈子里反复踟蹰折磨。

可贺天又是毋庸置疑的爱他。

所以贺天要求他把工作辞了，他照做了。

所以贺天要求他搬进贺宅，他照做了。

所以贺天不让他过多跟朋友联系，他照做了。

……

不对的，这是不对的。

他和贺天，不应该是这样的。

他终于挣扎起来，和贺天打的头破血流，他举着断了一条腿的椅子，居高临下的说:“贺天，我不是你养的宠物狗。”

现在想起来贺天那会的神情，竟然有些记不清了。

莫关山胡思乱想着，渐渐的睡着了。

等他醒来时，已经是午时了。

莫关山爬起来换了衣服，去餐厅胡乱吃了点东西。他嫌屋子里闷，趁人不注意溜达去了后山，午后的阳光温暖又舒适，他躺在草地上被太阳晒得舒舒服服，退烧药中又有一点催眠的成分，让他在不知不觉中睡了过去。

再次醒来，已经是傍晚时分了。

他原本就发着烧，被晚风一吹，又严重了几分，烧的他整个人晕晕乎乎，踉踉跄跄的往家走。

贺天坐在餐厅里，正在吃晚饭，莫关山在他身边坐下，伸出手去拉他。

他烧的有点厉害，在Omega本能的驱使下去亲近自己的Alpha，贺天跟他说了什么他也没有听清，只是急切的需要一个可供依靠的温暖的怀抱。

后面的事他便记得不太清了，他高烧不退，直接昏了过去，最后一眼是贺天焦赤的神色。

别生气了，莫关山想。

不要再生我的气了。

莫关山睁开眼睛时，天已经大亮了。

窗帘半拉着，阳光光柔柔的映在床上，晒得被子暖烘烘的。

贺天睡在他身边，眼睛下面挂着淡淡的黑眼圈，一只手还握着他手腕。

莫关山轻轻挣了一下，没有挣开，贺天倒是惊醒了，迷迷糊糊的坐起来，伸手摸了摸莫关山的额头，嘟囔了一句:“退烧了。”

“我睡了多久了？”莫关山问。

“第二天下午了。”贺天说:“喝一点粥，带你去看医生。”

“……不想吃。”

“乖，吃一点，给你加点糖，你有点肺炎，吃完去看医生。”

贺天爬起来给莫关山叫了粥，又看着莫关山喝完，拿了衣服给他。

他们似乎已经好久没有一起出过门了。

莫关山站在贺天身后，贺天侧着身，对他伸出手——他恍惚间又回到了他们恋爱那会，那时候贺天也是这样，总是会温柔的对他伸出手。

过来。

他说。

……

私人医生清闲的很，所以莫关山的复查很快就完成了。

医生给他检查完身体，又开了一些药物，嘱咐他要好好休息。

“气火旺盛啊小朋友。”医生揶揄他。

莫关山假装没听到。

他刚被抽了血，又没怎么好好进食，此时一阵阵发昏，他不愿意示弱，便站在贺天身后，用脑袋顶着贺天的后背，借此小憩一会。

贺天主动把他揽进怀里，放出一些信息素来安抚他，医生很快就受不了，皱着眉头赶他俩走。

他俩坐在车里，又是一路无话。

期间有下属不断打电话进来，看得出是有急事的样子。

果不其然，等回了家，贺天把莫关山送到卧室，又看着他吃了药，而后说:“我有工作，要出去一下，你乖乖的。”

“老子不。”

贺天不跟他吵，拿了文件就要离开，关门前对着莫关山说:“好好待着。”

莫关山察觉到他意思不对，跳下床去拉门，贺天果然把门锁住了。

“贺天，操你的！把门打开！”

“贺天！”

……

贺天坐进车里，把文件递给贺呈。

阿丘在前面开车，贺呈接过文件，让贺天把信息素收一收。

“抱歉，这几天太累了。”

“注意休息。”贺呈说。

下属打进来电话，说追踪到的剩下叛徒已经在几个小时前就离开了所在位置。

“小心行事，他们手里应该还有一批军火。”

“是。”

贺呈挂断电话，过了几分钟，又有电话打进来，下属在电话里语气焦急:“最新定到的位置，他们往东边去了！”

东边是——贺家的地方！

阿丘猛打方向盘，车子在马路上急转弯，掉头往回跑。

贺天的手指深深陷进皮质的座椅，他本来脸色就不好，此时更像是人间厉鬼般可怖。

“他们什么时候去的？”贺呈问。

“半小时前！”

阿丘默默的加快了速度，发动机发出“呜呜”的声音，像教徒虔诚祈祷时发出的低吟。

在他们隐约能见到房子的时候，第一波爆炸刚刚响起。

贺天疯了一样给莫关山打电话，电话响了几声才被接起，莫关山在电话那头怪不耐烦的问:“干嘛。”

贺天吼道:“你现在怎么样！我马上去找你！”

“嗤，你又吼我。”莫关山说:“不过这是最后一次了。”

手机传来的声音里有隐隐约约的爆炸。

“老子不伺候你了。”莫关山在电话里笑的快活:“再您妈的见，贺王八羔子！”

电话被利落的挂断了。

第二波爆炸像烟花一样腾空而起，似乎要把天空烧穿一般。

贺天再拨过去，已经是无法接通了。

贺天几近把手机握碎，他垂着头，嗓子里发出“嗬嗬”的气音。

原来人悲痛到极致时，是发不出声音的。

他不羁的笑脸，他柔软的手指，他琥珀色的眼睛，他山茶色的头发。

——莫关山。

生如夏花之绚烂，死也要像烈火般艳丽。

晚安，我亲爱的——野犬。

狂犬完。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢看be就到此篇为止，喜欢看he的请看番外篇狂犬06全文大结局。


End file.
